Memories
by GyuMin407
Summary: My love, my tears, my memories with you. Drop by drop they fall onto my chest. I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased. Today my empty heart is drenched again. One-Shoot/KyuMin/GS/RnR juseyo..


GyuMin407

Present

Song fiction of Super Junior song "Memories"

Enjoy^^

.

.

.

We were in love, weren't we?

All those days we spent together

We shared our pain, didn't we?

Even when we didn't know what was wrong

Kyuhyun POV

Ku pejamkan mata ini, lelah. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun beberapa hari ini. Hatiku, hatiku yang lelah. Lelah menanggung semua ini sendirian. Lelah menjalani hari tanpa 'sosok'nya lagi.

Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Bukankah kau bilang hanya ada aku? Semua hari hari yang kita lalui bersama. Bukankah kita saling berbagi rasa sakit kita? Sesakit apapun itu. Bahkan ketika kita tidak tau apa yang salah, apa yang sakit. Seakan-akan dengan berbagi masalah kita akan selesai dengan sendirinya. Semua terasa ringan jika bersama, bahkan saat berduka sekalipun kita saling menguatkan.

.

.

.

Where are you now?

Don't you hear my voice?

My aching heart searches for you

It calls out for you, it's going crazy

Tapi sekarang? Aku kehilangan 'sosok'nya. Sosok cantik nan lembut itu kini sudah pergi dari sisiku. Bukankah penyesalan selalu datang diakhir? Ya, kini aku merasakannya. Aku sangat menyesal bila dulu, saat kita bersama aku sering mengacuhkannya demi pekerjaan ku atau bahkan yang lebih konyolnya, hanya untuk game yang sangat aku cintai dulu, jauh sebelum mengenalnya. Karna kini hanya 'sosok'nya yang aku cintai.

Dimana kamu sekarang? Tidak kah kau dengar suaraku yang selalu memanggil namamu? Hatiku sakit saat mencarimu, hampir gila mencarimu. Setiap aku menghubungimu, selalu panggilan keluar untukmu. Ini membuat ku gila. Aku tak sanggup, tolong jangan hukum aku dengan cara seperti ini.

.

.

.

My heart, my tears, again the memory of you

Drop by drop they fall onto my chest

I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased

Today my empty heart is drenched again.

Bukankah dulu kamu sangat senang memarahi ku karena tidak mau memakan sayur? Bukankah dulu kamu sangat senang mengomel padaku ditempat umum jika aku telat dari janji kita bertemu? Bukankah kau sangat suka mengomeli ku karena terlalu sering bermain game sampai lupa waktu? Dan bukankah kau sangat senang mengomeli ku saat aku lupa jam makan siang karena terlalu serius bekerja? Entah kenapa sekarang aku merindukan suara berisik mu saat mengomeli ku, lucu bukan?

Hati ku, air mataku, dan kenangan tentangmu. Setetes demi setetes air mata turun ke dadaku, mungkin bila kau melihat keadaan ku sekarang kau akan memandangku sebagai lelaki yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Ya, aku menangis dan menangis. Kenangan itu serasa seperti film yang selalu berkeliaran dikepalaku. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah terhapus. Hari ini, hati yang kosong ini basah kuyup lagi. Air mata terus menetes dari sudut mataku. Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin-ah.

.

.

.

We liked each other, didn't we?

I used to make you laugh just by smiling

We cried together, didn't we?

You would hurt too when you saw my tears

**#flashback**

"Saranghae Sungmin-ah" foxy itu membulat, memandangku tak percaya. Ya, hari ini adalah wisuda kelulusan kami diperguruan tinggi dan hari ini pula aku menyatakan perasaan ku pada gadis kelinci didepanku. Seluruh mata diruangan itu tertuju pada kami, aku sengaja menyatakan perasaan ku didepan orang banyak, agar Sungmin terkesan. Kulihat dia masih memandangku tak percaya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Nado saranghae Kyuhyunnie" tak kupungkiri aku sangat bahagia sekarang, akupun bangkit berdiri dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Kudengar banyak suara tepukan tangan dari sekelilingku, aku tidak peduli yang aku pedulikan kini hanya Sungmin, kekasih ku.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah… Eomma" tangis ku pecah saat mendengar kabar dari ayahku, kabar buruk. Kudengar ayahku menangis saat menelfonku, saat ayahku menelfon aku sedang berada ditaman bersama Sungmin.

Isakan ayahku semakin tak terkendali, membuat ku hampir gila memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, setelah beberapa detik kudengar bahwa ibuku menyerah. Menyerah dengan kanker yang sudah 5 tahun belakangan ini menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ponsel ku pun sudah merosot turun kebawah, sungguh aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga, persendianku serasa lumpuh mendadak.

"Kyunnie-ya" kurasakan sepasang lengan kecil mendekapku, aku menangis dipelukannya, tak ku pedulikan tatapan aneh orang orang yang tak sengaja melintas dihadapan kami. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar, ia terisak, menangis.

"Kyunnie-yaa kau harus kuat, ne? Eomma sudah tenang sekarang, Eomma sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi" aku hanya diam, Sungmin benar. Ibuku sudah tenang sekarang, ia tak perlu merasakan sakit lagi.

"Kau harus menjadi namja yang kuat ne? jujur saja aku sangat sakit melihat air matamu, Kyu" ia mengusap air mataku, bisa bisanya dia berkata seperti itu padahal ia juga menangis.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut padanya, mencoba menjadi sosok yang kuat dihadapannya, kuhapus air matanya. Jujur, akupun sakit melihat air mata itu turun dari foxy bening miliknya.

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

Kenangan itu berputar kembali diotakku, entah sudah keberapa kalinya, seakan tak mau memberi jeda untuk berhenti barang sejenak saja. Minnie-ah, aku menangis saat ini.

Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi namja kuat seperti yang kau bilang, apa kau masih merasa sakit bila melihat air mataku? Biarkan aku menangis sepuasnya hari ini Minnie-ah, hanya hari ini. Aku janji.

.

.

.

Where are you now?

Don't you see how exhausted I am?

My aching heart searches for you

It calls out for you, it's going crazy

Sekarang semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan, kenangan yang terlalu manis untuk dilupakan namun terlalu pahit untuk dikenang. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak terhasut yang lain, andai saat itu aku menuruti perkataanmu agar lekas pulang, andai saat itu kau tidak melihat ku bersama wanita lain yang bahkan aku tak tau siapa namanya.

Seandainya… bahkan kini aku sering mengatakan kata seandainya yang dulu sangat tabu untuk ku ucapkan, semua karna mu Sungmin-ah, kau mengubah dunia ku.

.

.

.

**#flashback**

"Direktur! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilan tender besar kita?" aku mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Donghae hyung. Aku melirik nya sekilas, sudah ada beberapa staff yang akan berangkat merayakan keberhasilan kami dalam memenangkan tender besar. Setelah menimang nimang aku pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hanya beberapa gelas" Donghae Hyung pun merangkul pundakku dan menarikku keluar dari ruangan kerjaku.

"Aku hanya minum sedikit, Min! kenapa kau marah-marah begitu?" kenapa Sungmin cerewet sekali hari ini? Menelfon dan menanyakan ku dimana, setelah ku jawab dia malah marah marah. Apa dia sedang datang bulan?

"Cepat pulang Kyu, atau aku akan marah padamu" haahhhh… kenapa sekarang malah merajuk? Dia benar benar manja, tapi aku sangat mencintainya hehe.

"Arraseo" setelah mengatakan itu, ia menutup telfonnya. Hahh ku putar bola mataku malas kearah Donghae hyung dan yang lainnya, mereka sudah sedikit mabuk, bahkan Doghae hyung ditemani minum dengan 2 orang yeoja asing.

"Hyung, aku pulang duluan ne? Sungmin menyuruhku pulang" kulihat ia menoleh dan tersenyum remeh kepadaku.

"Kau takut dengan pacar mu itu eoh? Pecundang! Takut dengan perempuan! Haha bahkan kau tak berani mabuk kan?" apa apaan itu? Pecundang dia bilang? Seenaknya saja. Aku pun langsung mengambil segelas besar beer dimeja, aku memang bisa dibilang kuat dalam hal minum, jadi kuputuskan, aku akan mabuk malam ini.

Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut denyut, entah sudah gelas keberapa yang aku minum. Aku lupa. Tanpa kusadari ternyata disampingku sedang duduk seorang wanita yang entah kenapa aku fikir Sungmin. Ia memainkan jarinya didadaku, merasa panas langsung saja ku raup kedua bibirnya. Entah apa yang telah merasuki ku, aku mencumbuinya dengan nafsu, sungguh aku melihat gadis ini adalah Sungmin, Sungmin ku.

"Kyuu~~" samar-samar kudengar suara yang memanggil namaku, aku mengenal suara ini, amat sangat mengenalnya. Seakan tersadar dan kembali kedunia nyata, kulepaskan tautan ku pada gadis yang entah siapa namanya itu. Ku pandang wajah cantik itu yang kini tengah basah akan air mata. Sungguh hati ku sakit melihatnya. Ia pun bergegas pergi dari bar itu, sementara aku? Aku hanya diam, menundukan kepalaku tanpa berniat mengejarnya.

'mianhae Sungmin-ah'

**Flashback end.**

Ku pejamkan mataku erat, air mataku menetes lagi. "Aku memang sangat bodoh"

.

.

.

Won't you come back to me?

Every day I call out your name

As I wait, exhausted, I wander and look for you

Bisakah aku mengulang kembali waktu Tuhan? Waktu sebelum malam itu, malam yang sangat mengerikan didalam hidupku? Bisakah kau mengembalikan Sungmin padaku lagi Tuhan? Aku tau aku egois, tapi sungguh aku akan menukarkan apapun bila itu bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

**#flashback**

Kini aku duduk disofa apartemen Sungmin, sudah lebih dari 30 menit aku duduk dihadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia pun hanya diam menatap lantai yang seakan lebih menarik dari pada sosok bodoh didepannya.

"Lupakan saja" aku mendongak, alis ku bertaut, apa maksudnya? Kulihat ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti ku Kyuhyun-ssi. Lupakan saja hubungan ini. aku sudah terlalu sakit" seketika itu juga hatiku hancur berkeping keping, bahkan aku sendiri yakin tidak akan bisa menyatukannya lagi.

"Mianhae" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku, sungguh aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Air mata ku pun sudah mulai mengalir dipipi tirus ku. Aku beranjak turun dari sofa, dan berlutut dikakinya. Bisa kulihat dia tersentak kaget melihat ulahku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi jangan seperti ini" aku hanya diam, air mata masih setia membasahi pipi ku.

"Mianhae, mianhae Sungmin-ah! Sungguh bukan…." Tiba tiba ia memelukku, sangat erat. Akupun bergegas membalas pelukannya, lama kelamaan tubuhnya bergetar, ia menangis, lagi. Dan itu karena aku. Kami hanya diam, masih dengan posisi duduk saling memeluk dibawah sofa itu. Aku sudah memikirkannya, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk kami, aku tidak bisa terus terusan menyakitinya. Sering aku lihat ia menangis, dan itu karena aku.

"Aku masih bisa mentolerir jika kau mengacuhkanku demi game atau pekerjaan Kyu, tapi kalau sampai ada wanita lain, Demi tuhan Kyu aku bukan gadis berhati baja, itu sungguh menyakitkan" kupejamkan mataku erat saat mendengar kata katanya. Aku tak berusaha menjelaskan, toh aku memang salah dalam masalah ini, perlahan lahan ku tarik tubuhnya menghadapku, ku usap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Aku tersenyum, tersenyum miris lebih tepatnya.

"Maaf aku telah terlalu banyak menyakitimu, aku akan pergi. Mulailah hidupmu kembali tanpa bayang bayang laki laki brengsek seperti ku Sungmin-ah. Kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik" ia menangis lagi. Ku pegang kedua pipinya, kurapatkan kedua mataku dan beranjak mencium keningnya, cukup lama. Menyalurkan segala perasaan yang berkecambuk didalam hatiku. Kujauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya dengan berat hati

"Saranghae" ucapku sebelum beranjak keluar dari apartemennya. Meininggalkan Sungmin yang kini telah terisak, butuh tekad yang besar agar aku tetap berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh. Ingin rasanya aku berbalik dan memeluknya erat, tapi aku tak pantas. Sungmin terlalu banyak menangis, dan itu karena aku. Sungmin sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Sungmin, gadis yang sangat aku cintai melebihi apapun didunia ini.

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

Bisakah kau kembali padaku, Min? aku lelah, aku lelah menghadapi semua nya sendiri. Aku membutuhkanmu min. aku menunggu, kelelahan, berjalan mencari jalan agar kau kembali padaku lagi. Tapi sungguh aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas, bukankah aku sudah menyakitimu begitu banyak min?

My love, my tears, my memories with you

Drop by drop they fall onto my chest

I cry and cry, and with these memories that won't be erased

Today my empty heart is drenched again

Kenangan kita, kenangan aku dan kamu dulu terlalu manis untuk aku lupakan bahkan sejenak menjedanya bermain diotakku. Cintaku, hatiku, semua sudah jatuh kepada mu. Air mata ini menjadi saksi betapa menyesal sekaligus betapa aku merindukanmu min. kenangan ku bersama 'sosok'mu, izinkan aku untuk terus mengingatnya min, bagai film yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Menjadikannya semangat agar aku tetap bernafas, yang selalu mengingatkanku bahwa kita pernah bersama, kita lah pemeran utamanya. Kenangan yang tak akan pernah terhapus.

FIN

Hai-haii aku datang membawa Songfict abal pertama ku lohhh *smirk

Karna sepertinya aku tidak bisa membuat sequel untuk 'Broken Angel' jadi sebagai gantinya aku update ini saja yaaa.. Dan maaf, ini angst bukan happy ending.

Nah, walau pun mengecewakan, tapi mohon di beri sedikit penghargaan dong yaaaa.. klik kolom review dan tulislah sesuatu disana. Review kalian adalah wujud apresiasi kalian terhadap karya saya :^)

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan jangan lupa yaa buat reviewnya hoho-_-

Review?

Salam

GyuMin407


End file.
